Shark Week
by vampoof94
Summary: Felicity finds out that Sara loves shark week. Smoaking Canary
1. Chapter 1

It was Felicity's turn to go out and buy the groceries. She checked her list one last time before leaving. One thing on it seemed weird. She walked out of the kitchen and found Sara sitting on the couch.

"Why do you want ten packs of gummy sharks?"

"Because."

"Because why? I thought you didn't care for sweets."

"I love those."

"Okay...but ten?" Felicity asked. Sara shrugged.

"It's shark week."

"Shark week? You like shark week?" Another new thing she learned about Sara.

"Of course I do. I always have."

"Okay. I'll get you your sharks." Felicity put the list in her purse and left Sara on the couch watching reruns of last years shark week shows.

…**...**

A little over an hour later when Felicity came home, she found Sara still on the couch watching TV. She smiled and walked in carrying a few bags. Sara looked up.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah."

"I'll grab them." Sara jumped up and went to get the rest of the stuff. Felicity started putting things away. She heard Sara walk in a few minutes later.

"Did you get the sharks?"

"Yes. They should be in one of the bags you're holding." Felicity watched Sara search through the bags. She jumped with joy when she finally found a bag. Felicity smiled. It was nice seeing Sara like this. She was seeing a new side of the girl. Sara got excited for gummy sharks and a full week of sitting on the couch. She didn't think about everything that happened to her. This was another part of the old Sara Lance that refused to go away. Felicity shooed Sara out of the kitchen and finished putting stuff away. Sara settled onto the couch once more and opened her gummy sharks.

"Hey Sara?"

"Hmmm...?" Sara turned to Felicity with a couple sharks hanging out of her mouth. Felicity laughed and quickly took a picture of the girl. Sara gave her an angry look.

"Sorry...had to..." Felicity said as she laughed.

"Sure..."

"Oh calm down."

"I am calm."

"Good because I don't need you moping while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"To Dig's place."

"Why?"

"Because we want to hang out?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not too long." Felicity bent down to give Sara a kiss. "I'll come back and we can watch shark week together."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Save me some sharks."

"Will do." Sara grinned.

…**...**

"When does shark week officially start?" Felicity asked as she dropped her bags on Diggle's kitchen counter. He walked in after her.

"Seven I think." He rolled up his sleeves and helped get things out. Felicity wanted to make something for Sara after she saw how excited she was for shark week. Diggle offered to help her, so she brought the ingredients. They set to work on making cupcakes. Felicity was mixing the batter and humming along with the music Diggle turned on. She hoped Sara liked the cupcakes. "Are you and Sara going to come by the arrow cave at all this week?"

"I probably will. Not sure about my couch potato."

"I'm going to tell her you called her that." Diggle said as he cleaned up. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take your cupcakes."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Felicity grinned as she dipped a finger in the icing and ate it.

"Let's go watch shark shows while we wait for the treats to bake."

"I don't see why Sara likes sharks so much." Felicity said as they turned the TV on. Diggle shrugged.

"Everyone has something they like."

"Do you think she saw any when she was stranded at sea?"

"I'd say go ask her, but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I try to not ask her anything like that."

"She talks more than Oliver."

"That is true. I'm slowly figuring out how to help her. Oliver is hard to help."

"Want me to mope around like him?"

"Please don't." Felicity laughed. Diggle smiled and leaned back into the couch. The smell of the cupcakes filled the air, and Felicity couldn't wait until they finished baking.

…**...**

Sara was still chilling on the couch when Felicity got home. She looked up at Felicity with a smile.

"You're home."

"Yep and guess what." Felicity held out the pan holding the cupcakes.

"Cupcakes?!" Sara jumped up and walked over to her. "With gummy sharks on them?!" She started laughing and hugged Felicity. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now shall we enjoy these while they're still warm?"

"Yesss." Sara jumped in excitement as Felicity handed her one of the treats.

"You're so adorable!"

"Mmmm..." Sara grinned as she chewed.

"Good?"

"Mhmm..."

"Come on. Shark week is about to start."

"One sec." Sara said before running off into the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of cherry kool-aid. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"We all set now?"

"Yes. Let's get this party started." Sara sat down and snuggled up close to Felicity.

"I don't know how you're family failed to mention how much you love sharks."

"I don't know."

"Next year we can throw you a shark week party."

"Please do." Sara chuckled.

"These cupcakes are good." Felicity said after taking a bite. Sara laughed.

"Of course they are! You and Dig made them."

"Thanks."

"The gummy sharks on top make them cute."

"They taste good too."

"Don't you get excited for shark week?" Sara asked. Felicity shrugged.

"Not really. I've watched some of it from time to time, but I was always busy with other things."

"Oh."

"But I think I'll get excited from now on if it turns you into the most adorable person ever."

"You already took that title." Sara said as she leaned in for a kiss. Felicity rolled her eyes. She was not going to ruin this moment by arguing about who was cuter. She was just going to watch Sara eat her gummy sharks for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Akaseru this is it! XD Sara gets to go to the aquarium. **

When Felicity woke up the next day, Sara wasn't in bed. She yawned and got up to search for her girlfriend. Felicity stumbled into the living room and found Sara laying on the couch watching TV. She looked up when she heard Felicity walking towards her.

"You're watching shark week again right?" Felicity asked as she moved into Sara's open arms. Sara pulled her down to lay with her. Felicity snuggled up to her with a lazy smile. Sara chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't."

"Going back to sleep?"

"Now that I found my pillow again." Felicity grinned as Sara tightened her hold on her. Now she could sleep a little longer.

…**...**

Felicity had done some research while Sara was in the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" Sara asked as she took a seat beside Felicity and handed her a sandwich.

"Looking up something fun for us to do."

"Really?" Sara asked quickly. Felicity turned her head to face Sara.

"What have I told you about speaking with your mouth full?"

"Sorry..." Sara mumbled.

"I feel like your mother or something."

"Should I start calling you mom? It would make things weird in bed but..."

"Sara!" Felicity groaned. "You and your sarcasm..."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now getting back to what I was saying...I thought we could go to the aquarium today."

"Aquarium?"

"Yeah they have some sharks."

"Really!?" Sara's eyes lit up and Felicity let out a laugh.

"Yes really. Also look at this." Felicity pointed to the computer screen and Sara started reading.

"WE GET TO SWIM WITH THEM!?"

"Yeah you can."

"Let's go! Please can we go now!?" Sara started acting more like a child and Felicity couldn't help but to laugh.

"We can go."

"YES!" Sara shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and ran off to get ready. Felicity smiled. It was nice seeing Sara like this.

…**...**

The entire drive there, Sara was bouncing in her seat, and when Felicity pulled into the aquarium's parking lot, Sara shouted in joy. They made their way into the building and Felicity went up to the front desk to talk to one of the workers. Sara looked around them. She saw all kinds of fish, but she wanted the sharks. Felicity walked over to her.

"Ready to see some sharks?" 

"Do we get to dive?"

"You do."

"Yes!" Sara pumped a fist into the air. "Let's go! I wanna see them."

"Okay." Felicity said as Sara dragged her away. They made their way down the halls with Sara talking about the different kind of sharks, and how they hunted. Felicity thought she was the one who babbled, but Sara was a big babbler when she found something to talk about. Felicity smiled and nodded along to Sara's facts.

"Sharks just don't prefer humans as their primary source of food." Sara went on. "So don't worry. They won't eat you."

"I'm not getting in the water."

"Please?"

"No." Felicity was dragged into the locker room to change. Sara pushed her against one of the lockers and kissed her. Felicity knew this was Sara trying to convince her to go swimming with sharks, but she still wasn't giving in. She pushed Sara away. "No."

"Meany." Sara pouted and started changing. She smirked and turned to Felicity when she threw her shirt off.

"No Sara." Felicity said once again. Sara groaned.

"Fine. No sex for a week." She continued on. She could tell Felicity was fighting a battle in her head.

"I swear to god Sara if I get attacked by a shark because of your obsessions, I will..." She was cut off by Sara's kiss. She pushed her away again and tried to be angry. "Will you let me finish one sentence?"

"I won't let anything hurt you." Sara promised. Felicity sighed and started undressing. Sara grinned in victory.

…**...**

Felicity found herself staring down at the shark infested waters. Her and Sara were about to jump in. She never thought she would actually be swimming with sharks, but here she was with her crazy girlfriend. Sara jumped in first to show Felicity it was safe. She reached her hand out for Felicity.

"I don't like this."

"Come on. Do you think I would actually let you do something dangerous?"

"Maybe..."

"Babe get in the water." Sara pulled Felicity down. The girl let out a scream as she hit the water.

"Dammit Sara!"

"Let's go get the sharks."

"This relationship will be the death of me..." Felicity said as she followed Sara under water. She saw a shark coming towards them. There were a few other people in the water, so they weren't all alone. Trained professionals were there, so that made her feel a little better. She felt a nudge on her leg and looked to see another shark. She grabbed Sara's hand and huddled close to the girl. She could tell Sara was enjoying this. She was touching the sharks as they passed, and she had a good grip on Felicity. Sara pointed at a shark swimming towards them. Felicity shook her head. Sara rolled her eyes and lifted Felicity's hand. Felicity felt Sara force her hand against the shark passing by. She looked at Sara. The girl was grinning. Felicity smiled and hugged Sara. She may be afraid, but Sara was happy.

…**...**

"I got to TOUCH the sharks Oliver!" Sara shouted into the phone. Felicity laughed as she drove them home. Sara was telling everyone she knew that she got to swim with sharks. "No Oliver...no I made Felicity swim with me. No she isn't dead. I'm going to feed you to the sharks if you don't shut up." Sara huffed and hung up the phone.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Felicity asked. Sara looked at her.

"Oliver thinks I'm crazy."

"And?"

"He thinks I'm a little too obsessed."

"I could have told him that." Felicity joked. Sara stuck her tongue out.

"Well thank you for taking me today. I had a lot of fun."

"I could tell." Felicity smiled. "It made me happy to see you happy."

"Can we go home and watch TV?"

"And eat more cupcakes? Yes." Felicity smiled as Sara took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She would give anything to have more moments like this even if she had to swim with sharks to get them.


End file.
